Indecisión
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: La indecisión, timidez, miedo, y un sin fin de emociones pueden hacer que se pierdan valiosas oportunidades que quizás, nuca volverán. Cloud & Tifa


**Los personajes de FF7 no me pertenecen, los tome prestados sin fines de lucro para este Fanfiction.**

**El siguiente Fanfic si es propiedad dee Risu-chan xD **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**INDECISIÓN**

Ya era el final de las clases, la escuela se encontraba prácticamente vacía, y en el aula de Tifa, solo estaba ella, en su lugar junto a la ventana y en el otro extremo, justo al lado de la puerta, estaba Cloud con Yuffie, quien de un modo muy _discreto, _le susurraba cosas a su acompañante mientras veía a Tifa muy de vez en cuando, causándole la inevitable incomodidad a la morena.

"Guarda tus cosas e ignóralos" se ordeno a sí misma la señorita Lockheart, guardando con mayor velocidad sus pertenencias, cerrando con agresividad el sierre de su mochila y colgándosela en un solo movimiento. La chica caminó con cierta prisa, pasando junto al rubio.

—¡Ahora Cloud! — fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de salir del aula.

Una vez en los lockers, retomó la velocidad normal de su caminata y continúo en hacer el respectivo cambio de calzado, encontrándose con que, en su zapato derecho, había un pequeño sobre blanco, sin tomarle mucha importancia en ese momento, lo guardó en su mochila y se dirigió a las afueras del colegio.

Mientras tanto, en el aula, Yuffie aun discutía con Cloud.

—Tu discreción no me ayuda mucho—le recriminó el rubio sin expresión facial, recibiendo de respuesta un simple puchero.

—Yuffie, se lo que tengo que hacer, ya tengo un plan.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder a la chica, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

Tifa apenas había dado vuelta en la esquina del colegio, cuando su curiosidad salió a la luz, obligándola a sacar el sobre de donde se encontraba, el cual, tenía escrito "_Para Tifa_", lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

"_Te espero mañana en al árbol de cerezo que se encuentra en las canchas de la escuela. Espero que vallas_."

—Esa letra… Es de un chico, la eh visto antes, pero, no recuerdo de quien es— se decía a sí, buscando el remitente o algún indicio que indicara de quien se trataba, sin éxito alguno.

Al siguiente día, Tifa fue de las primeras en salir del aula al final de las clases y para su mala suerte, a mitad del pasillo, fue detenida por su simpática amiga.

—¿Qué sucede Yuffie?

—¡Vallamos a comer Ramen!

—No puedo Yuffie, lo siento.

—¡¿Por qué no?! — respondió, comenzando con un berrinche cual infante de 5 años.

La morena comenzó a sonreír de manera nerviosa, ya que, además de que estaban llamando la atención de todo aquel que se encontrará a una distancia de más de un metro, no sabía cómo zafarse de aquella inesperada situación.

—Hoy tengo que ver a alguien— trataba de explicarse con la mínima esperanza de que se calmara.

—¡Esta bien! Pero la próxima no aceptare un no por respuesta—contestó con jovialidad, en uno de sus tantos cambios bruscos de humor.

Así, Tifa sonrió con optimismo y continúo con su camino hacia el árbol de cerezo, donde sería el encuentro.

Encontrándose a unos pasos de distancia, del lugar señalado en aquella carta anónima, emprendió con la búsqueda visual de alguien que se dirigiera hacia allí, sin embargo, no había nadie por los alrededores, a excepción de los jugadores y jugadoras de un diligente juego de voleibol.

—Quizás llegue muy pronto, aunque las clases ya terminaron.

Tomo asiento entre las raíces del árbol, miro el reloj de su muñeca y luego a su alrededor.

—Esperare quince minutos y me voy— articulo, arrojando otra miradita a su alrededor y colocándose los audífonos.

En cuanto le puso "_play" _a su reproductor de mp3, se dedico a escuchar la música con mucha atención, marcando el ritmo con los pies y un ligero movimiento de cabeza, distraída del mundo que la rodea.

A lo lejos, un chico la observaba con mucha atención, pensando en una manera de acercarse, puesto que, no creyó que ella llegaría.

La joven Lockheart escuchaba la tercer canción, pasando así, siete minutos de espera, volvió a mirar su reloj y posteriormente a su alrededor, sin notar algo nuevo o a alguien con intenciones de ir hacia ella, suspiró y siguió escuchando música.

El chico todavía la observaba, aun sin decidirse en la manera más adecuada de acercarse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo ya, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no tardaría en retirarse del lugar, Acarició el tallo de la Lili* que tenía entre sus manos, mirando el delicado rostro de Tifa, el cómo disfrutaba de la música.

La última canción se reproducía, y estaba a un minuto de terminar.

No había impedimento alguno para que ella se fuera, o el se acercara.

El se volteo de nuevo por un momento, aun pensado en como acercarse, mirando de nuevo la flor que sostenía.

La canción llego a su fin, ella tomo sus cosas, miro de nuevo a su alrededor y se retiro del lugar, decepciona de que nadie llegara a su encuentro.

Para cuando el volteo, ella ya no estaba ahí, así que se acerco, se puso en cuclillas donde ella se encontraba hacia unos minutos, y dejo la Lili.

Ambos coincidieron en la entrada del colegio, hubo un cruce de miradas y una cordial despedida por parte de Tifa, quien, se retiraba algo desilusionada, hacia su vivienda, por el camino de la derecha.

Cloud, la contemplo irse, con sentimientos encontrados, ya que no fue capaz de darle la Lili, acercarse a ella, conversar con Tifa.

Y por el camino de la izquierda, Cloud, prosiguió su camino, dejando ese momento en el olvido.

* * *

*La lili sale en la película de Advent Children, son las flores que están en la iglesia, en mi perfil hay un link de una foto de una lili.

Espero que les halla gustado, y yo creo que para estas vacaciones (¡Gloriosas vacaciones!) subiré todos los fics que tengo pendientes, entre ellos, dos mas de esta pareja.

¿Review?

.

.

.


End file.
